


【授权翻译】智能设计(Intelligent Design)

by for_sentimental_reasons



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_sentimental_reasons/pseuds/for_sentimental_reasons
Summary: “你到底在这做什么，姐姐？”阿利克西欧斯怒气冲冲地穿过阳光斑驳的橄榄树林，皱起了眉， “斯巴达是我的。”“别那么幼稚。”卡珊德拉倚在树荫下，望着远处空地上的什么东西。 她身着一件金色的胸衣，上面装饰着图案复杂的皮带、宝石和紫色缎带。 她没有戴头盔，厚辫子在披着蓝色斗篷的肩膀上卷起。 宙斯盾被她的长矛挂着背在她的背上。美杜莎的头早已被封印在战场之外，但依然留下一块精美的蚀刻，印在那闪亮的黄铜上。





	【授权翻译】智能设计(Intelligent Design)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intelligent Design](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549405) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> 作者：躁狂意图(manic_intent)  
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549405
> 
> 作者注:  
> 我写了这篇文，因为澳大利亚还没有出王国之心3。  
> 在这个AU里阿利克西欧斯是战争之神（阿瑞斯），卡珊德拉是战争与智慧女神（雅典娜）。文中神明的性格基于游戏角色，而非传说中的性格。  
> 我注意到不论斯巴达或雅典都将雅典娜视为他们的守护神（尽管阿波罗在斯巴达更加热门），但貌似并没有哪个地方把阿瑞斯当做他们的守护神哈哈哈。

“你到底在这做什么，姐姐？”阿利克西欧斯怒气冲冲地穿过阳光斑驳的橄榄树林，皱起了眉，“斯巴达是我的。”  
  
“别那么幼稚。”卡珊德拉倚在树荫下，望着远处空地上的什么东西。 她身着一件金色的胸衣，上面装饰着图案复杂的皮带、宝石和紫色缎带。 她没有戴头盔，厚辫子在披着蓝色斗篷的肩膀上卷起。 宙斯盾被她的长矛挂着背在她的背上。美杜莎的头早已被封印在战场之外，但依然留下一块精美的蚀刻，印在那闪亮的黄铜上。  
  
“哦， **我** 幼稚？上次我在这里抓到你的时候，你差点引起一场骚乱。”阿利克西欧斯嘶嘶地说。他并不喜欢漂亮的缎带或宝石。他的盔甲在人们眼中就和其他斯巴达人的盔甲一样，是一件穿在红色上衣外的耐用铜盔。他身边没有盾牌，武器只有一把短剑别在腰间，以及一把弓。  
  
卡珊德拉大声地吸着鼻子。“那批被你俘虏的奴隶来自 **我的** 城市，你还没把它们都还回来，我有权利再发动一次暴乱。”  
  
“你想都别想。”阿利克西欧斯向林间空地望去，犹豫了一下。卡珊德拉的行为一向难以预测，但阿利克西欧斯没想到她会看着一个玩耍的孩子。看样子那是个斯巴达男孩。他正在把一组石头、棍子和鹅卵石放在一起，全神贯注地皱着眉头。  
  
卡珊德拉对着阿利克西欧斯惊异的神情笑了起来，“弟，明天是我的生日。”  
  
“那又怎样？”  
  
“你还欠我帐呢，不仅是黑劳士的事。我知道是你击沉了墨伽里斯附近的那些船。”  
  
“我已经跟巴尔纳巴斯道过歉了。”阿利克西欧斯轻蔑地说。  
  
“它们是 **雅典** 的船。虽说我们的大伯是海神，但那些船是我的。我宠爱的一个人在船上，你明明知道。”卡珊德拉咆哮道。头顶上响起了隆隆的雷声。男孩困惑地抬起头，因为他看到的只是晴朗的天空。  
  
“好吧，你想要什么生日礼物？”阿利克西欧斯不怀好意地说。与卡珊德拉争吵是没有用的，尤其这次是斯巴达战舰率先开战。阿利克西欧斯知道谁曾登上过这艘雅典旗舰，而碰巧那天他特别无聊。否则，只要战斗开始，他就不会回应斯巴达人绝望的祈祷——这通常不值得一场家庭争斗。  
  
“我要那个男孩。”  
  
“什么？”阿利克西欧斯瞪着眼睛看她，“我拒绝。”  
  
“他不过是个孩子。只要把他交给我，那些黑劳士，那些船，甚至那次你弄坏了我最喜欢的长矛的事都一笔勾销。”  
  
“那次是个意外。你为什么对他这么感兴趣？他可算不上是他那代人里最强壮的男孩。”阿利克西欧斯通常只是出于职业上的好奇心，密切关注着最有前途的战士， “如果他现在有空，他应该去打猎，或者试图偷食物养活自己。玩耍是其他希腊孩子做的事情。”  
  
“既然他不是你宠爱的人之一，那么你不会介意把他给我吧。” 卡珊德拉甜甜地笑了，这立刻让阿利克西欧斯警惕起来。他走进林间空地，一边走一边收起他神明的仪态。当阿利克西欧斯靠近，男孩抬起头来，怔了一下。 他棕色眼睛的目光扫过阿利克西欧斯的衣服落到他的脸上，又落到他的短剑上。  
  
“孩子，你不是应该在训练营吗？”阿利克西欧斯问道。  
  
男孩站了起来。不错的反应——他已经做好了逃跑的准备，以防阿利克西欧斯怀有敌意。“我在训练，”他说，声音平稳而自信。“我的导师很快就会来找我。他知道我在这里。”  
  
阿利克西欧斯可以感觉到空气中弥漫着谎言，但男孩的语气很有把握，对于骗过凡人的耳朵来说足够了。他很聪明。“训练？嗯？”阿利克西欧斯弯下腰看那些石头和棍子。“这就是训练？你在训练什么？”  
  
“你吓到那个小孩了。”身后的卡珊德拉说。男孩猛地抬起头来，嘴巴张得大大的。阿利克西欧斯并没有因为他的震惊而责怪他。希腊没有多少会穿盔甲的女人，即使在斯巴达也是如此。更不用说是身着卡珊德拉的日常服饰的漂亮女人。她微笑着，用她的长矛轻戳一个贝壳。“这是米罗尼德斯将军吗？”  
  
阿利克西欧斯眨了眨眼。他看看男孩，然后又转向那各种各样的石头和棍子。现在他辨认出了代表性的地形，那是战场的形状。“这就是奥伊诺菲塔之战？”他做了个鬼脸，“你到底在玩什么把戏？雅典赢得了这场战役。”  
  
“他们不一定会赢。”男孩说。他交叉着双臂，以一种超出他年龄的奇异的平静目光迎接着阿利克西欧斯的注视。“我一直在思考这件事。”  
  
“哦？”阿利克西欧斯现在觉得有点意思。“那么，来吧。斯巴达要怎么赢得这场战争呢？”  
  
“斯巴达没有投入这场战争。我们在塔纳格拉取得了胜利，但损失了太多人，无法发挥我们的优势。在俄涅菲塔，雅典人只是在面对皮奥提亚人。”他指了指战场，“最理想的情况是塔纳格拉的事件以没有那么多损失的方式得到解决。与雅典不同，斯巴达没有多余的重装步兵。”  
  
“你没有回答我的问题，孩子。”阿利克西欧斯做了一个手势，让那些石头在草地上变平，融化成了一张石桌。桌子上长满了青草和小山，世界在桌面上变成一个缩影。 雅典人从土壤中成长起来，起初只是岩石的碎片，后来渐渐有了细节，变成了排列整齐的一万四千人。在另一边，皮奥提亚人已经焦躁不安，充满恐惧。“你们寡不敌众。斯巴达已经离开了，你们要怎么赢？”  
  
“你在炫耀。”卡珊德拉说。  
  
男孩的脸色变得苍白，但他没有逃跑或尖叫。斯巴达人比石头更加坚强，他对那战场渐渐着了迷，研究了一会，又在桌前走来走去。“此时此刻，这场战争没有胜算，”男孩说，“但是在此之前，有很多方法可以取得胜利。”  
  
“让我猜猜，说服斯巴达人留下吗。”  
  
“不，从历史上来看，任何一个斯巴达将军，只要他想持续成功，就不能总是依靠斯巴达。”男孩说完咬了咬嘴唇，好像他说得太多了。  
  
阿利克西欧斯笑了。那笑声不由自主地从他心里舒展开来，绽放的轻笑变成了一声吼叫。他又做了一个手势，那张游戏板消失了。他咧着嘴笑了笑，“你叫什么名字，孩子？”  
  
“我是布拉西达斯。”他说。他眯起眼睛看着二人，首先看向阿利克西欧斯。“而你们是阿利克西欧斯和卡珊德拉，战争之神。”他的声音有点颤抖，但目光很坚定甚至有些无礼。他看起来很好奇。  
  
“战争之神， **也是** 智慧之神，至少对我来说是这样。”卡珊德拉顽皮地笑着。  
  
“你不能拥有他。”阿利克西欧斯告诫她。  
  
“这不由你决定。”她也跪坐下来，“布拉西达斯，比起我哥哥你更属于我。你看不出来吗？成为他所宠爱的，就是在战场上变得不可战胜，直到你遇到那个光荣而无法跨越的瞬间，被一打长矛残忍地刺死。人们会建造你的雕像，传唱你的事迹，但你只是一个战士，仅此而已。”  
  
“她居然说‘仅此而已’。”阿利克西欧斯咕哝着。  
  
卡珊德拉没理他。“跟随我，你将成为人们的领袖。你可以成为一个征服者，击碎国王的统治。你可以把自己的名字写进历史，只要人们还有记忆，他们就会记得你是谁。”  
  
“我会选择战争，这与智慧无关。”布拉西达斯低声说，微微颤抖。  
  
“别听她的。她的神宠之人总是聪明反被聪明误，他们往往会被流放到波斯。”阿利克西欧斯说，对卡珊德拉摆出的鄙夷视而不见。  
  
“我……抱歉，我得回去了。二位可以允许我离开吗？”布拉西达斯紧张地问。阿利克西欧斯点了下头，男孩逃走了。  
  
阿利克西欧斯和卡珊德拉看着布拉西达斯不知所措地匆匆离去。卡珊德拉起身，咯咯地笑起来，“他终究会来找我的，”卡珊德拉说着，脸上露出尖刻的微笑，“有这种想法的人在斯巴达呆不了太久。”  
  
“滚开。”阿利克西欧斯生气地咆哮着。这事就像卡珊德拉为了泄愤而挖走属于他的人。他必须得找人照看这孩子。  
  
#  
  
 “这是哪场战役？”  
  
布拉西达斯被吓到了，他差点从屋顶上掉下来。 一只手伸了出来，抓住他的肩膀然后扶稳他。神的皮肤温暖得近乎狂热。阿利克西欧斯坐在一个箱子上，低头看着布拉西达斯摊在垫子上的一排排小盒子、石头和水果。  
  
“我……”布拉西达斯咽了口唾沫，“见到你和你的姐姐那次，我以为只是一场梦。”  
  
阿利克西欧斯哼了一声，“来吧。 我知道你见过我的鹰。”  
  
布拉西达斯曾试图解释这种异常状况。他告诉自己，在过去的几年里猎物已经非常丰富了，老鹰会来到这里是因为它们吃得很好。“你让他们监视我。”  
  
“要是我姐姐偷走了你，我毫不意外。”阿利克西欧斯不耐烦地指指那些箱子和石头，“所以这是？”  
  
“莱德战役。”布拉西达斯说。他尽量不盯着阿利克西欧斯看。当他还是个小男孩的时候，他以为自己不过是梦见了神明。后来，他对他们之中的任何一位都记不太清了。他只知道他们很美，而且阿利克西欧斯看起来像是一个斯巴达的重装步兵。但此刻，他想知道他究竟为什么会忘记。阿利克西欧斯的美是狂野的。他的神性展露在他那痛苦而完美的脸上，以及那不可思议、从容不迫的魅力之中。如果阿利克西欧斯仅仅是战神，那么代表美的女神一定是难以想象的。  
  
阿利克西欧斯哼了一声。“另一场与斯巴达人无关的战斗。“这次他没有做任何动作，但是盒子融化在地上，泛起波纹，摇曳起微小的浪花。半岛从石头中窜出，山脉拱起形成山脊。爱奥尼亚舰队聚集在莱德岛附近，波斯舰队在近处威胁着他们。  
  
“我不明白为什么对战争的研究必须局限于斯巴达人的经历。”布拉西达斯说。他犹豫了一下，有点紧张，“你……不，神圣的——”  
  
阿利克西欧斯做了个手势阻止了他的话。“叫我阿利克西欧斯吧。让我猜猜，你会找到让萨米人保持忠诚的方法。”  
  
“我会试试的。”布拉西达斯说，带着一种奇妙的自信，阿利克西欧斯哼了一声。  
  
“你有任何战术包括了与敌人直接交战吗？假设萨米人不可避免地会受到恐吓，你要怎么办？”  
  
“如果可以的话，我不会在这样直接的战斗中面对波斯人。我会努力准备。比如在水面上安置小渔船，再捆上油桶或布料覆盖的沥青。加上火焰箭矢，这可能就已经会严重损坏一些船只。”  
  
“你好像对此并不热心。”  
  
布拉西达斯无可奈何地耸耸肩。“对近乎绝望的局面感到热情并不容易。”  
  
“那你为什么要思考它呢？”  
  
“我用它来集中注意力。我觉得，有关战争的事情仅仅停留在争论是没有意义的。部队必须发展才能参与战斗。而又有如此多的人因为战争被转移到同一个地区，彼此竞争直到死亡。我对战争的全貌感到好奇，而不仅仅是小规模冲突的胜负。”  
  
“赢得小规模冲突难道不重要吗？”阿利克西欧斯问道，语气愉快。  
  
“在不同情况下，有不同的方法可以‘赢’。”布拉西达斯说。他试探地想拾起一艘波斯的小船，它在他的手指上跳动着，漂浮在空中，美丽而不可思议。他情不自禁微笑起来。  
  
“是吗？”  
  
“会导致长期损失的一时胜利不是真正的胜利。”布拉西达斯想把船放回原处，但是船已经在他的手指上变成了一个完美的小模型，有着小小的索具和帆。  
  
“留着吧。”阿利克西欧斯说。他眺望着一片片荒芜的田野。如今，黑劳士们不再务农ーー那些还没有死的人已早早躲藏起来。远处升起了浓烟，焦黑且富有油脂。“你知道黑劳士们藏在哪里。”  
  
这不是一个问句。“我知道。从他们房子的位置不难推断。”  
  
“为什么不去找出他们呢？这是一年一度的战争。”  
  
布拉西达斯厌恶地撇着嘴唇。“我不明白这有什么意义。这不是一场战争，这是一场屠杀。”一年一度，监督长官选举之后，一场短暂的战争就会在黑劳士们之中正式打响。“这没有战略意义。”  
  
“黑劳士的数量远远超过斯巴达人，而一年一度的战争使他们屈服于斯巴达。”  
  
布拉西达斯摇了摇头。“通过每年谋杀他们，把他们当作财产对待，我们把所有人卷入无休止的战争、反抗和流血的循环。这场每年一度的‘战争’更像是一场大规模的牺牲。因为你，因为斯巴达的神是无情的，是一位充满暴力和残酷战争的神祗。”  
  
布拉西达斯本不想这么说，但话已出口，而阿利克西欧斯对他会心地一笑。“小心点，孩子。”阿利克西欧斯说。头顶上的某个地方，一只老鹰发出尖啸。  
  
“由于我们的公民身份是如此有限，我们只能局限在我们拥有的土地上。更糟糕的是，我们可能会失去这些土地，”布拉西达斯说着，双手紧握着靠在大腿上。“长此以往，斯巴达有朝一日将不复存在。现在的形势不可能长期维持，这是不稳定的。”  
  
“那雅典会经得起考验吗？”  
  
“雅典是一个在许多方面也存在缺陷的城市，但缺陷较少。”布拉西达斯这次拾起了一艘希腊船只。  
  
“你说的话无异于叛国。”  
  
“我在说我的看法，也因为你向我提问。我知道我的职责，即使我不完全同意履行它的方式。”布拉西达斯苦笑了一下，“但这是为了向斯巴达效力。”  
  
“为我效力，”阿利克西欧斯说，他看起来很开心。  
  
“我希望不是为你效力。”布拉西达斯没能阻止自己这么说。  
  
仅仅是坐在他的神的面前，他已经感觉到实话实说的力量从他身上被剥离。冷汗从脊背上流下来，使他浑身僵硬。他准备好迎接神的怒火，阿利克西欧斯却只是以大笑回应。他的笑声是一种低沉的铃音，充满了权能带来的野蛮的荣耀。眼前这场景曾出现在他的噩梦里。他的嘴巴仍然干涩，尽管阿利克西欧斯已经消失，他手中拿着的那艘新船和游戏板上其余的船一样变成了沙子。布拉西达斯张开了握住那只波斯船的手掌。小船停在他的掌心，仍然是那么奇妙，那么完美。

  
#

  
阿利克西欧斯化作一只鹰俯冲向一艘三层划桨战船，在靠近船舵的地方着陆时又化为人形。掌舵的船长朝他瞥了一眼，目光继续看向地平线。“你迟到了，阿利克西欧斯。”巴尔纳巴斯说。  
  
“我没见到卡珊德拉。”巴尔纳巴斯先前同时邀请了他们两个加入他的船。阿利克西欧斯虽然怀有好奇，但还是不情不愿。他确实喜欢他的大伯，但巴尔纳巴斯比卡珊德拉更加难以捉摸。就像现在，在人类的形态下，巴尔纳巴斯也尽可能避免任何形式的装饰。他穿着一件简单的灰色束腰外衣和一双凉鞋，灰色的头发蓬乱地盖在一张伤痕累累的脸上。为什么海神宁愿自己看起来像一个无家可归的老人呢，这超出了阿利克西欧斯的理解范围。  
  
“我在这儿。”附近的一个船员转过身，上前一步。她再踏出一步时变回了全副武装的卡珊德拉，戴着头盔。  
  
巴尔纳巴斯叹气：“ **卡珊德拉** ，我提醒过你不要偷偷上我的船。怎么，你想把我这老头子吓死吗？”  
  
“总会有那么一天的，”卡珊德拉说着，拍了拍她大伯的胳膊。“你找我们有什么事？”  
  
“想和你们友好地聊聊天。来点酒吗？”巴尔纳巴斯问道。  
  
“在阿德瑞斯提亚号上，我们也有过一次友好的交谈，”阿利克西欧斯冷冷地说，“我是指你的战舰。”  
  
“她可是艘漂亮小船，可不是吗？我亲手建造了她。”巴尔纳巴斯深情地拍拍船舵，“拿酒来。”他对离他最近的船员说。那位船员点点头，匆匆离开。  
  
卡珊德拉看着那人愁眉苦脸地走了，“那是菲肯上将。他是我的人。”  
  
“曾经是，侄女，他曾经是。”巴尔纳巴斯拍拍她的肩膀，“然后他死在了海上，现在他在我这里。”  
  
“你想谈什么？”阿利克西欧斯问道。  
  
“怎么，大伯就不能偶尔看看他最喜欢的侄女和侄子吗？”巴尔纳巴斯看上去很受伤，“哎呀！你们两个总是这么忙。顺带一提，你们应该多去看看你们的母亲。她最近和你们的爸爸意见不合。”  
  
“自特洛伊战争以来他们就一直意见不合，”卡珊德拉指出，“这个问题可能并不会很快得到解决。”  
  
“那这就是时间问题了，对吗？”巴尔纳巴斯满怀希望地笑了。  
  
“也许她不该骗尼可拉欧斯进入深度睡眠，那样她和我亲爱的姐姐就可以先杀掉一些凡人，”阿利克西欧斯直视着卡珊德拉，意有所指，“ **也许** 她也不应该和我姐串通一气，然后又企图用长矛刺我。”  
  
“啊，你还在为那件事生气？”卡珊德拉走过来，摘下了她的头盔。她抱住了阿利克西欧斯，开玩笑地亲吻了他的脸颊。他的脸一下子变得僵硬起来。“没事了，一切都会好起来的。”  
  
他皱着眉头把她推开，“别碰我。”然后他转向巴尔纳巴斯，“如果你想结束她的这场争吵，那么你应该让尼可拉欧斯道歉。”  
  
巴尔纳巴斯扬起了眉毛。“他不会道歉的。这不是他的错。”  
  
“这无关紧要，”阿利克西欧斯说。他实际上相当了解女性——以及他的母亲——至少比大多数人更了解。“她甚至已经不再对他真的动怒了。”  
  
“这就是我们种族之中怨恨的问题所在，”卡珊德拉深深地叹了口气，“永恒的生命使得原谅变得更加困难。我们把轻视变成战争，用复仇回应不满。”  
  
“这件事应该由你去调停。”阿利克西欧斯咕哝着。  
  
“好吧，”巴尔纳巴斯哀怨地说，“拜托你至少做点什么吧。昨天尼可拉欧斯心情实在太糟，他扔出的那道雷电差点把我和我的船都烧着了！我只是路过而已！我们必须采取一些行动。”  
  
“我看看我能做些什么，”卡珊德拉撅着嘴说，“例如，让他们如何结婚的故事流行起来。我可以找到一些雅典剧作家来写一些正式的剧本。或者让斯坦托尔命令他的皮提亚传达神谕。”  
  
“你可以写那个父亲他……在一场雷雨中变成了布谷鸟，跑到母亲家强奸她的故事？”阿利克西欧斯做了个鬼脸，“如果他真的做了那样的事，她会当场把他烧成灰。我一直不明白为什么人类会觉得这是真的，或者甚至他们是怎么想出这种故事的。 **凡人** 啊。”  
  
“他们让我觉得很好笑，”卡珊德拉说，尽管她并没有在笑。  
  
#

  
 “恭喜你，”卡珊德拉说。她从桌子上拿起金色的月桂花环，在手指间转动着。  
  
布拉西达斯惊叫了一声。他正准备上床睡觉，正要脱掉他的外衣。现在他跌跌撞撞地靠在墙上，睁大了眼睛，不由自主地摸索着他的长矛。 “你在这儿做什么？ 斯巴达不是你的土地。”  
  
“我们第一次见面就是在斯巴达，记得吗？我想去哪儿就去哪儿。尽管我弟弟会冲我大喊大叫，但他不会阻止我这么来这里。” 卡珊德拉无精打采地在一张椅子上落座，一边的手腕穿过那个月桂花环。金色的叶子和她的皮肤融合，长出更多的环状枝条，急促地窜向她的肩膀。“第一次尝到战争的滋味如何？”  
  
“迈索内并不是我的第一仗。”布拉西达斯说。卡珊德拉当然知道这一点。  
  
“但这是一场真正出色的仗。”卡珊德拉笑着说。“一位年轻的斯巴达英雄，带领前往迈索内的援军。他用出色的战术打破了围困，使人们免于挨饿，着实动人。”  
  
“你的语气并不像是被打动了。”  
  
“我不是那么容易被打动的。”卡珊德拉承认。  
  
“特米斯托克利令人印象深刻吗？”布拉西达斯问道。  
  
卡珊德拉颔首。“难道不吗？他是一个天才策略家，一个执政官，一个平民斗士。他是萨拉米斯的英雄。”  
  
“但他被流放了，从希腊流放到波斯。”  
  
“这是对所有赋予才华的人的警告，”卡珊德拉说着，耸了耸肩，“神明的恩宠并不能使你免受人民对你的不公正待遇。人必须自己采取措施。”  
  
“他知道自己是神宠之人吗？”  
  
“当然。”卡珊德拉露出渴望的神情。“我们曾有过令人难以置信的争执。每次我去拜访他，总是以他对我大喊大叫而告终。 当我们最后在希腊边境分别时，他告诉我他恨我和我的同类。 我想念他。”在布拉西达斯困惑的注视下，卡珊德拉笑了，“永生是漫长而残酷的存在，布拉西达斯。我欣赏这种偶尔爆发的轻浮行为。”  
  
“你觉得他被流放很有趣？”  
  
“如果我不努力寻找人性的有趣之处，我可能会在很久以前就试图摧毁你们中的很多人。”那些覆盖她手臂的金色树叶开始枯萎。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“我是智慧和战争女神，”卡珊德拉说着，月桂叶从她的皮肤上凋落。“我是雅典的守护神，这个世界上最强大的军事力量之一。 然而，如果我是一名普通的雅典女子，我就不能投票，不能拥有土地，没有继承权，除了生养孩子没有什么目标。 我会在还是个孩子的时候就结婚，很可能嫁给一个我不喜欢的男人，而他会在我新婚之夜强奸我。我并非没有意识到这一切的讽刺意味。”她攥紧了拳头，月桂头冠在她的手中仍旧完整但变得漆黑。  
  
“你不能改变这些吗？”布拉西达斯问道。自从他接受了神明真实存在这一事实后，他自己也时不时地想过这个问题。“雅典是你的。在斯巴达，妇女可以拥有土地和继承权，我们是一个你可以依照的先例。你可以先做一些基本的改变，给予雅典女性经济自主权。”  
  
“神明并没有你想象的那么强大，”卡珊德拉带着悲伤的微笑说，“我们不是凡人，因此我们不能对宇宙中凡人的体系造成持久的变化。我们只能给予少数人恩宠，希望他们能用自己所得的赐福做些好事。”她伸出手，“跟随我吧。”  
  
“叛逃到雅典吧。你会飞黄腾达，在一年之内成为将军。你可以结束与斯巴达的战争，征服希腊世界。作为一个帝国的统治者，你可以改变我们的世界。你能够停止斯巴达一年一度的奴隶清洗，给予雅典妇女一定程度的平等。”卡珊德拉的脸上紧绷，带着令人不安的渴望。“做点好事吧。来吧。”  
  
“和斯巴达比起来，雅典太大了。”布拉西达斯说，尽管他无法直视她的眼睛。“而我相信在雅典就有比我更擅长战争的人。 你有修昔底德，伯利克里，狄摩西尼ーー”  
  
“我拥有他们，还有其它更多人，但他们不会听我的。你以为我没有问过他们吗？”  
  
布拉西达斯定了定神，他冒险走上前去，坐在卡珊德拉旁边的椅子上然后伸手去握她的手。和她弟弟一样，她的手心很温暖。她与他目光相遇。现实在卡珊德拉的脸上划过，切割出奇怪的角度。有那么一瞬间布拉西达斯觉得自己是一只老鼠，正盯着一只猫头鹰的大眼睛。“战争无法带来你想要的东西。”布拉西达斯说，他的声音听起来很远，从很长的距离外缓缓逼近。  
  
卡珊德拉猛地抽开了她的手。布拉西达斯咳嗽着，大口大口地喘着粗气。“我对你的期望比这更高。”她说，然后她消失了。  
  
她消失后，一只老鹰落在窗台上。它抬起头，用一只凶狠的金色眼睛深深看着布拉西达斯。发觉布拉西达斯保持沉默，它敲敲它的喙，好像在大笑，然后它又重新窜上了天空。桌子上，月桂树叶还是黑色的。布拉西达斯把它和那只小船一起锁进自己的箱子里。  
  
#

  
一个心跳的时间，阿利克西欧斯从奥林匹斯走向了斯巴达，脱离了他所处的时空，又重新走回现实。 他无声无息地走进布拉西达斯的卧室，舌尖上的一声讥讽正要出口，却忽然犹豫了一下。布拉西达斯正蜷缩在床上，背对着阿利克西欧斯。他的肩膀绷得紧紧的，腰带松开遮住臀部。布拉西达斯慢慢地把沾满油脂的手指推入自己体内，在嘶哑的喘息声中，他的肌肉绷紧，指关节都染上了粉红色。当他触到自己内里的某个地方时，他的身体僵了一瞬，低声呻吟着一个凡人的耳朵听不到的名字。 阿利克西欧斯知道这个名字，而这也是他诞生后听到的第一个名字，他的名字。  
  
阿利克西欧斯懒洋洋地笑着，迈着轻盈的脚步走到床边。当布拉西达斯用那只空着的手紧攥着外衣，再次低唤那个名字时，阿利克西欧斯弯下腰，用嘴唇轻轻擦过布拉西达斯的耳朵。“什么事？”  
  
布拉西达斯猛地缩了一下。阿利克西欧斯一只手捂住他的嘴抑制住他的惊叫，另一只手则禁锢了他的手腕，让埋在他体内的手指呆在原本的地方。阿利克西欧斯的手从布拉西达斯的嘴上绕到他的脖子后面，又抬起他的脸亲吻。他用舌头舔进布拉西达斯的口腔，直到布拉西达斯按住他的肩膀渴求新鲜的空气。阿利克西欧斯来了兴致，爬上床榻，把布拉西达斯的大腿撑开。“继续吧，”阿利克西欧斯说，看着红晕缓缓爬上在布拉西达斯的脸，“我无意打扰。”  
  
“你……我并不是有意……”布拉西达斯狠狠地咽了一口唾沫，尽管他仍然极度饥渴地凝视着阿利克西欧斯的身体。  
  
“继续吧，”阿利克西欧斯重复道。他把布拉西达斯的手指向内又推了推，让布拉西达斯抽搐着发出一声呜咽，“我想看。”  
  
布拉西达斯怒视着他，他今天挑衅的态度更甚平日，却在无力的怒意中分崩离析。漫长而傲慢的犹豫过后，他咬紧的牙齿中发出嘶嘶的呼气声。阿利克西欧斯可以数出布拉西达斯呻吟着颤抖的次数。 他吻布拉西达斯的喉咙，又用鼻尖蹭过领口。阿利克西欧斯剥下那件外衣，低声呢喃，舔着布拉西达斯胸口渗出的咸乎乎的凡人汗水。布拉西达斯把手指伸进自己体内时，他的大腿分得更开了，手指的动作起初是试探性的，后来逐渐变得激烈。阿利克西欧斯低吼起来，在乳头上重重咬了一口。  
  
阿利克西欧斯舔了舔那个咬痕，当布拉西达斯颤抖着大口吸气时，他顽劣地吮吸着那片软肉。“那些传说是真的吗？”布拉西达斯声音沙哑，“看到神的真实形象会带来死亡吗？还有塞墨勒和你父亲的传说——”  
  
“你们这些人传唱的关于我们的‘传说’大部分是错误的，”阿利克西欧斯说着，从布拉西达斯的肋骨吻到他的小腹。“所有那些我父亲像天鹅、公牛或金雨那样强暴别人的奇怪故事……我甚至想不明白最后一个故事里的方式怎么可能奏效。你们这些凡人真是。”他的舌头在布拉西达斯的阴茎顶端卷起，当布拉西达斯俯身试图阻止他时，他咯咯地笑了起来。  
  
“你没有回答我的问题，”布拉西达斯说，尽管他的眼睛紧闭着。阿利克西欧斯咧嘴一笑，稍稍抬起头亲吻了他一边的眼皮，然后又亲吻了另一边。  
  
“为什么，”阿利克西欧斯轻轻地吻着他的脸颊，“你总是那么好奇？”  
  
“确实。”布拉西达斯说。当阿利克西欧斯把他的手指推入深处时，他发出一声呜咽，而当阿利克西欧斯把自己的手指也推进炽热的内里，布拉西达斯发出了嘶嘶声。“我想知道答案。”  
  
“你参加过战争，布拉西达斯，你已经知道我真实的样貌。”阿利克西欧斯吻着他分开的双唇，舌头深深舔入他的口腔。他粗暴地吻着布拉西达斯，直到布拉西达斯为了呼吸挣扎着离开。 “你了解我，正如所有战士了解我。 噪音、暴力与鲜血，死亡的腐臭，欢乐与荣耀，恐惧与绝望。你已经足够了解我。”他用意念把盔甲和衣服脱掉，用自己的身体附上布拉西达斯伤痕累累的皮肤。阿利克西欧斯的性器摩擦着他的手掌时，布拉西达斯倒抽了一口冷气。“你或许不想为我效力，”阿利克西欧斯在他耳边说，“但你想属于我。”  
  
“我是斯巴达人，”布拉西达斯带着苦笑抬头看着他，“而你是我的神，不论我是否乐意。”  
  
“这并不像你想象的那样简单，”阿利克西欧斯再次紧紧地抵住布拉西达斯，他们的指关节撞在一起。“那么，继续，把你自己交给我吧。”  
  
布拉西达斯盯着他，他的眼睛里沉淀着欲望和挑衅。他把他们的手指从自己体内抽出，然后用一个摔角动作将阿利克西欧斯摔倒，优雅得和阿利克西欧斯自己能完成的任何动作一样。然后他弯下身去亲吻阿利克西欧斯。一个凡人，竟敢要求品尝神明的滋味。“我不会把自己交给你，”布拉西达斯低声说，声音因欲望而沙哑，“但我 **会** 拥有你。”他用涂了油的手指握住阿利克西欧斯粗壮的阴茎，偷偷地瞥了一眼，他的脸颊更红润了一些。  
  
“你真傲慢，”阿利克西欧斯说，他依旧抚摸着布拉西达斯张开的大腿，上上下下摩擦着那些锻炼过的肌肉。“我可以减轻你的痛苦。”  
  
“不，我宁可更痛些。”布拉西达斯咬住他的下嘴唇，引导着阿利克西欧斯进入他的身体。扩张还不够充分。阿利克西欧斯有些艰难地向内推进着，然后残忍地一笑。他把布拉西达斯的身体拉近，痛饮着由布拉西达斯痛苦的尖叫、欲望、暴力和反抗混合而成的佳酿。这场性爱就如同战争本身。  
  
阿利克西欧斯没有给予慈悲，因为布拉西达斯没有祈求宽容。他将性器完全没入，看着布拉西达斯的脸痛苦而狂喜地扭曲。 布拉西达斯用指尖紧抓阿利克西欧斯的胳膊，却没有在上面留下任何凡人的痕迹。 当他开始上下移动身体，他的呼吸在嘶哑的喘息中起伏。尽管疼痛，他慢慢将性器抽离身体，又凭借重力迅速坐下。 他低下头，嘴唇因为窒息的祷告而分开。  
  
当阿利克西欧斯撞入他的体内，布拉西达斯发出了一声高亢的哭喊。起初玩笑似的顶撞渐渐变成强有力的推挤，直到布拉西达斯不得不振作精神，竭尽全力。 阿利克西欧斯在凡人对他的奉献中深吸一口气吞咽下去，又用手指抓住布拉西达斯的臀部，企图掠夺更多。战争的本质就是夺取更多，任何凡人都无法承受他的剥削。然而，就像以前和往后的成千上万的人们，布拉西达斯选择了付出。他的性唤起因为疼痛而减弱，但脸上的热情依然焕发光芒。布拉西达斯骑在阿利克西欧斯身上，直到他的大腿筋疲力尽，也直到那时，他才在嘶哑的喘息声中发出乞求：“求求你，阿利克西欧斯，求求你。”布拉西达斯哽咽着，指甲划过阿利克西欧斯的胸膛，“拜托。”  
  
“你不是我的神宠之人，”阿利克西欧斯笑着，用手掌抚摸布拉西达斯的脸颊，“我不必回应你的祈祷。”  
  
“确实，并不是你 **选择** 了我。”布拉西达斯带着疲倦的微笑说。阿利克西欧斯发出低吼，扭了扭身子，把布拉西达斯抱起来推到墙上。阿利克西欧斯用布拉西达斯所渴望的温柔亲吻他，感受他局促不安地顶着自己的肩膀，感受他最后的崩溃和颤抖的屈服。阿利克西欧斯慢慢地揉捏他的臀，寻找那个合适的位置，每一次猛刺都探入最深的地方。布拉西达斯把嘴紧紧地贴在阿利克西欧斯的肩膀上，湿润的双眼紧闭着。 他拒绝睁开双眼，拒绝用双眼见证他的神给予他欢乐，又吞噬他的灵魂作为交换。  
  
“来我这里。”阿利克西欧斯命令道。往深处顶撞时，他的笑震慑着布拉西达斯。布拉西达斯靠在他身上打了个寒战，双唇轻启，又因为遵行命令而一言不发，他的体液弄脏了他们二人。阿利克西欧斯亲吻布拉西达斯直到他停止颤抖，然后又重新在他的体内律动起来。  
  
#

  
 “现在也还不算太晚。”卡珊德拉告诉布拉西达斯。布拉西达斯早已知道她在那儿ーー那只灰色的猫头鹰已经盯着他好几个小时了。  
  
布拉西达斯礼貌地点了点头。他站在安菲波利斯的城墙上，遥望着地平线，面前的板条箱上是一个城市模型和它周围的地形，点缀着小卵石。“是吗？”他问道。  
  
卡珊德拉坐在高墙的边缘，并不担心自己会掉下去。“他永远不会爱你。他从不去爱他的神宠之人。”  
  
“你的意思是你会爱你的神宠之人？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
“那我明白他们为什么总是离开希腊了，”布拉西达斯淡淡地说，对卡珊德拉的怒视回以微笑。“克里昂是其中之一吗？”  
  
“他是个雅典人。”卡珊德拉说。  
  
“这不是我想要的答案。”  
  
"这意味着他确实是，而同时他也不是。”卡珊德拉说着，微微点头。“顺便说一句，我不像我弟弟，我 **并不** 希望我所宠爱的人死在战场上。雕像和死后的荣耀对死者来说毫无意义。”  
  
“我并不太关心死亡，或者雕像。”布拉西达斯的目光与卡珊德拉齐平，“但我知道要怎么打败克里昂。”  
  
“你会打败他。”卡珊德拉一边说，一边打量着那些鹅卵石。“你会完成我想成就的事。”  
  
“但是你依然来到这里警告我。”  
  
“不是警告，我只是在提醒你。”  
  
“阿利克西欧斯可能不会爱他的神宠之人，”布拉西达斯说，一个笑容在他脸上转瞬而逝，“但人类通常也不会选择我们所爱的人。”  
  
卡珊德拉眯起了眼睛。“爱一位神明是件愚蠢的事情。”  
  
“这难道不是你们所希望的吗？”  
  
“我们渴望被崇拜，而非被爱。”  
  
“爱是愚蠢的，”布拉西达斯说，“而愚蠢是人之常情。”  
  
“如果这是你的想法，那样就好。”卡珊德拉说。她从墙沿上落下，局促地笑了。 布拉西达斯目送着那只灰色的猫头鹰飞向落日。 直到它终于消失在视线中，布拉西达斯又转回那排鹅卵石，移动了其中一个较小的棋子。那样就好。


End file.
